


Our Next Adventure

by msgilliana



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fondling, Light Angst, Post-Season/Series 11, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgilliana/pseuds/msgilliana
Summary: Mulder and Scully await the birth of their daughter, and Scully’s dream has a special visitor.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53
Collections: X-Files Dialogue Fanfic Exchange (2021)





	Our Next Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyouryokusenshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouryokusenshi/gifts).



> For Valerie 💛
> 
> The prompt: “The baby is coming now!” preferably post s11.
> 
> This prompt was so fun (and sometimes not 🥲) to write! I hope I did you proud, Valerie! I couldn’t think of a good summary for this, sorry about that 😅 I changed the dialogue a tiny bit, but it’s still the same wording.
> 
> Thank you to bisexualreina and hellsteeth for the beta and to palepinkpores for the pregnancy info 🥰
> 
> **rated mature for breast fondling**

“Scully, you just folded those yesterday,” Mulder noted as Scully stood in front of the dresser.

She glared at him as she draped a onesie over her expectant belly. At thirty-nine weeks and counting, she was more than ready to meet her and Mulder’s daughter. While she enjoyed her pregnancy for the most part (emesis, swollen feet, a sore back, and enhanced clitoral sensitivity notwithstanding), Scully was ready for this baby to come out. They had tried everything including stimulating her nipples, spicy foods, and sex —their personal favorite— but this baby was taking her sweet time. 

“And I’m folding them again.”

Mulder swallowed his response. He knew what this was, he had read about it and she had mentioned it a few times. Scully’s nesting had gone into overdrive over the last few weeks and he was just happy to help her in any way he could. He went to hug her from behind and his large hands ran over her belly and picked up the onesie. He couldn’t believe they would soon be taking home a little human in something as small as the garment he was holding. Jackson had been a bigger baby, but this one seems to have taken after their mother. This was something he had never experienced before, not really. He placed the onesie back in the drawer and buried his head into Scully’s neck.

“Mulder…” she warned, but she relaxed into his embrace as he peppered soft kisses on her skin.

He rubbed circles on various spots on her belly and added pressure when he reached her hips. A groan escaped Scully’s lips as she placed her hands over his. _He_ had _been paying attention at lamaze class,_ she thought with a smile. While his touches were gentle and comforting, she really had to use the restroom. She removed his hands from her body and cupped his jaw. 

“I’ll be right back,” she said as she walked away, her hand lingering. 

After using the restroom, she went to clean herself and sighed when she noticed her mucus and blood on the white paper. With Will-Jackson, it had happened weeks before his birth, but she was basically full term. Losing her plug would hopefully speed up her labor and she'd be able to meet her precious baby girl. Scully decided to say nothing to her partner, for he’d only think she was in active labor and panic. All the knowledge and experience in the world wouldn’t stop Mulder from wanting her safe. 

She washed her hands and found the dresser drawers open. Mulder was feeling the soft cotton of the baby onesies. A tear threatened to escape as he met her gaze.

“She’s so small,” he said, barely above a whisper. 

Scully placed her left hand on his left shoulder and rested her head on his bicep. “Just wait until she’s here.” 

He turned around, letting go of the small garment, and met her lips with his. With a soft smack, they parted and wrapped their arms around each other. 

“I can’t wait for this new adventure,” he said.

Scully was almost crying when she released from his grasp and smiled. “And what a wonderful adventure it will be, but this mama needs to eat because I’m hungry.”

They both laughed softly and made their way into the kitchen. She slowly sat down at the kitchen table while Mulder went to open the fridge.

“What are you hungry for?”

She almost missed the question as she felt a twinge in her lower back. “Mm… I could really go for a ham and cheese sandwich. Full fat mayonnaise. And don’t forget to heat it up.”

“You got it.”

Scully rubbed her aching belly as Mulder went to work making her most recent craving. When Scully wasn’t glued to the toilet or in too much pain, she couldn’t seem to curb her hunger. It didn’t help she already felt big from this pregnancy, but to add the increase in calories she had to consume was not helping her self-esteem. Mulder told her she was beautiful of course, and showed her as well as told her. She was currently wearing one of his t-shirts and being swallowed in it, but her belly pulled around the middle and she hadn’t been able to see her feet for months.

Their midnight snack was eaten in silence, both content to just exist. The pain had lessened, but was consistent which made sitting on the hard wood chairs uncomfortable. 

“Why don’t we get you into bed so you can be comfortable,” Mulder suggested as he had noticed the occasional grimace form on her face. 

Scully nodded and held out her hand as he got up from his spot. They worked together to help her up and she slowly waddled her way up the stairs to their bedroom as Mulder put the dishes in the sink. He made it to their bedroom in time to see her nude body, which she had been quick to criticize. She turned around and blushed when she realized he was watching her. He smiled and went over to her. He kissed her passionately as he felt the weight of her breasts in his hands. As he moved down to worship them, she gasped at the sensation. He licked, kissed, and gently bit down on her breasts as her hands ran through his hair. 

“Mulder… Mulder, stop,” she smiled. “I need to get dressed.”

He huffed in defeat as she prepared for bed. Mulder stripped down to his boxers and went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. When he was done, she had already gotten into bed and was laying on her right side facing away from his side of the bed, supported by her pregnancy pillow and the plethora of others she insisted she needed to support her. Standing in the doorway, he took in the back of his very pregnant and very beautiful partner. Her hair was splayed across one of the pillows and he couldn’t help but think of that night in the motel with their talks of the future, oblivious to the fact they would make their daughter that night. He got into bed and spooned her, holding both her and the life they had created together. She placed her hands on top of his and they both fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

_Scully stood on the rocks at Sunset Cliffs. The moon shone bright amongst the stars. The wind howled and she felt her hair fly in various directions. This was her and Missy’s favorite spot as teenagers. They would make the drive together and just enjoy the sound of the waves and the feel of the water against their toes. Scully had her first time in the backseat of her boyfriend’s car as they sat and talked about their plans for the future. She walked until she was on the beach and felt the sand on her toes. She continued walking until she was ankle deep in the water. Taking a deep breath, she looked out into the ocean, all the memories of this place coming back to her._

_“You like to come here too?”_

_Startled, she turned around and gasped. “Will-Jackson?” she asked in shock as she took in all six feet of her son._

_“Hey Dana.”_

_“Wh- I…” Tears threatened to spill at the sight of her son who she hadn’t truly seen in almost seventeen years._

_“I know it’s a lot, but I could feel your presence here. Well, your dream presence, at least.”_

_“We miss you,” she managed to say, eyes watery and voice breaking. It took everything in her not to run and barrel him over in a hug._

_“I know. I… need to spend some more time alone. I need to know it’s finally safe for me.” He looked out at the water and closed his eyes._

_“Can… can I hug you?”_

_He held out his arms and Scully walked over to him as fast as her pregnant belly would allow. She sobbed as she felt her son’s embrace. “I can’t tell you how much I’ve wanted to do this.”_

_Jackson let his head fall as he sighed. This woman, who had let him go to protect him, had never once stopped loving him. Ever since he found out he was adopted, he had felt hurt and confused. Who would go through all the trouble of having him just to give him up? But when he found out why, how his biological mother had given up so much to keep him safe, he promised to do everything he could to make sure he would be able to see them one day._

_They let go and Scully wiped at her eyes. “I can’t believe it’s you. I spent your whole life thinking about you.”_

_He smiled and nodded to her belly. “You’ll have someone else to think about soon enough.”_

_“You’ll always be my first. You were a miracle. I’m just sorry I couldn’t protect you.”_

_“You did what you had to do. I’m okay. May I?” he asked, his hand hovering over her stomach._

_She took his hand and placed it over her daughter. Scully felt as the baby kicked and moved inside of her._

_“You’re going to be a great mom,” Jackson said, causing Scully to sob harder._

_“I just wish I could’ve been yours.”_

_“I know,” Jackson smiled sadly as he removed his hand. “It’s why I come here. I sense how much this place means to you. I feel connected to you. Plus, California’s pretty cool.”_

_“Yeah, yeah it is,” Scully let out a half-laugh, half-sob as she wiped more tears away._

_“Maybe one day you’ll be able to tell me about it.”_

_Her breath hitched. “I’d love that.”_

_He went to hug her again, which was gratefully reciprocated. “I’m sorry this is short, but I have a feeling you’ll be needed soon,” he said as he released from her embrace again._

_The wind howled harder and clouds formed overhead sending a pouring rain. Thunder cracked in the distance and Jackson walked backwards, moving away from her._

_“What do you mean?” Scully asked loudly over the wind and rain. She had to repeatedly move wet hair from her face._

_“I mean she’s coming,” Jackson replied with the same volume._

_Scully looked down and saw her body start to become transparent. “Wait!” she cried._

_“It’s okay. I’ll see you later. Don’t forget to tell her all about me.”_

_“Jackson, I love you!”_

_“I love you t-” was the last thing she heard before everything went black._

Scully gasped and sat up suddenly. Her stomach tightened and the pain wrapped around into the front of her stomach. She groaned and felt Mulder stir next to her.

“Mulder,” she said, nudging his shoulder. The pain became stronger and she struggled to remain calm. “Mulder!” she said again, this time louder.

“Wh-what?” he asked groggily as he rubbed at his eyes. 

“Mulder, the baby is coming now!” her voice came out as a loud whisper.

“Oh shit,” she heard as he practically jumped out of bed.

“It’s okay, we still have time, but just help me up please. I need to move.”

After she was up and walking, Mulder held her hand as they paced around the house, stopping every fifteen to twenty minutes as a contraction coarsed through Scully’s body. 

“I saw him,” Scully said out of the blue as she draped herself over the back of the couch.

“Who?”

“Jackson. He came to visit me in my dream.” 

“Oh my God,” Mulder croaked. “Is he okay?”

“He’s okay. He said he’d see us later. He’ll come back to us, Mulder; our son will come back.” 

Mulder brushed some of Scully’s hair out of her face. She was sweating and in pain, bringing their daughter into the world while their son promised he’d be back. The feelings were overwhelming and she cried out at the next contraction. 

“I wish I could take the pain away.”

“It’s okay,” Scully said breathlessly as the contraction waned. “It’s worth it.”

“Ready for our next adventure?”

“I’m ready.”

* * *

Lily Faith Mulder was born at the hospital nine hours later, noisy and slippery. She had a sturdy set of lungs and an appetite that made her father proud. She had a dark head of hair and blue eyes, the perfect combination of her parents. While Scully told him her eyes could change color, Mulder wanted her ocean blue eyes to stay. They took turns singing to their little girl and holding all six pounds of her. After the birth and the baby’s first feeding, Scully was exhausted and incredibly sore. 

Mulder paced the room, a fussy Lily in his arms as her mother slept. They had about half an hour before she needed to eat again, so Mulder spent this time doting on his little girl. He looked at the table that had a vase of flowers and cards from Scully’s friend Ellen, Einstein and Miller, and her coworkers at Our Lady of Sorrows. He decided to look at the cards and came across one with a picture of the ocean on the front, which he found odd for a card congratulating a birth. He opened it and his eyes welled up as he realized who had sent it. 

_To the next adventure. I hope to be able to experience it together some day -_ _J_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to nicole/onlytheinevitable for putting this together!
> 
> reviews appreciated if you feel so compelled 💛


End file.
